Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill portrayed Threshold in Gen¹³ and voiced The Joker in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, The Batman/Superman Movie, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker and Batman: The Killing Joke. He also voiced the Joker in numerous other adaptations. He was uncredited for voicing Jordan Pryce in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, ''and he also played The Trickster in the ''The Flash II: Revenge of the Trickster. Significant roles *Announcer (voice) in The New Scooby-Doo Movies Episode: Mystery of Haunted Island (1973) *Corey Anders in Jeannie (1973) *Doobie Wheeler in The Texas Wheelers (1974-1975) *Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) *Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) *James Jesse/The Trickster in The Flash II: Revenger of the Trickster (1991) *Max Reed in Guyver (1991) *James Jess/The Trickster in The Flash (1991) *The Joker (voice) in Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) *The Joker (voice) in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) *Dr. Jak (voice) in Phantom 2040 (1994-1995) *Maximus, Sentry and Triton (voices) in Fantastic Four (1995-1996) *Reverend George in Village of the Damned (1995) *Hobgoblin (voice) in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995-1998) *The Joker (voice) in The Batman/Superman Movie (1996) *Gargoyle (voice) in The Incrdible Hulk (1996-1997) *The Joker (voice) in Superman: The Animated Series (1997) *The Joker (voice) in The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) *Snakebite Scruggs (voice) in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Buzz Buzzard and Badger (voices) in The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2010) *Judah (voice) in Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) *The Joker (voice) in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *The Joker (voice) in Static Shock (2002) *The Joker, Solomon Grundy and The Trickster (voices) in Justice League (2002-2006) *The Skeleton King (voice) in Super Monkey Robot Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2005) *Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) *Tony Zucco (voice) in The Batman (2006) *The Moth (voice) in SpongeBob Squarepants (2007) *The Joker (voice) in Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) *Spectre (voice) in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) *Klaw in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) *The Joker (voice) in Batman: Arkham City (2011) *The Trickster in The Flash (2015) *Professor James Arnold in Kingsman: The Secret Service *The Joker (voice) in Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) *The Joker (voice) in Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) *Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi ''(2017) *Luke Skywalker in ''Star Wars Episode IX (2019) Quotes *"Everyone brings a different spin to the character and you have to look at each script separately. I don’t think there’s a definitive version of the Joker and I don’t think there can be. It’s like ''Hamlet, really. It’ll be constantly redefined.''" Category:Gen¹³ cast Category:Batman: The Animated Series cast Category:The Batman/Superman Movie cast Category:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm cast Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker cast Category:Batman: The Killing Joke cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom cast